This invention relates to adhesive splicing tape, for cinematographic film, having sprocket holes and a magnetic sound track, of the type hereinafter referred to as "of the type described", having apertures for registering with the sprocket holes and adapted to be folded in hairpin fashion about respective one edges of the film portions to be spliced.